Bohemian Cavalry
Guild History Marriage Corben & Sparkling-Diamond Marriage Corben & Vanilka Marriage Mrtvak & TeraBera Marriage Hurty & Svetluska Marriage XparanoiX & Firefox Only for players from Czech republic and Slovakia Ranky Základ: * On Trial -> 5% xp do guildy, pro nováčky * Apprentice -> 5% xp, do lvlu 95 * Initiate -> 5% xp, lvl 95-110 * Scout -> 5% xp, lvl 110-130 * Guard -> 5% xp, lvl 130-150 * Servant -> 5% xp, lvl 150-170 * Protector -> 5% xp, lvl 170+ * Reservist -> 5% xp, alti Eni pozn.: kdo dal více než 500k xp guildě, minimum se snižuje na 3%; kdo více než 1M xp, pak na 1% pozn.: lvl 199 dava do guildy 0% Další ranky: * Craftsman -> postavy určené ke craftu * Breeder -> chovatelé mountů * Pet Killer -> butcheři * Chosen one -> nejvíce xp guildě * Nuisance -> každý, kdo bude dlouhodobě škemrat * Merchant -> alt k prodávání v Bontě * Teasure Hunter -> alti Enutrofové pozn.: práva se k nim vztahují podle základního rankování Práva: *1x perc -> Initiate + 150k xp guildě *2x perc -> Protector + 500k xp guildě (2. perc mimo oblast Astrubu, do dungu povolen jen jeden) *paddocky -> Breeder *nastavování % -> Protector *nabírání nových členů, nastavování práv a ranků -> Second in Command Pravidla přijímání členů p2p od 65 lvl pravidla a) Chránit svůj account - nerozdávejte své heslo lidem, které osobně neznáte. Pokud dáte někomu heslo a on vás vykrade, následuje vyhazov z guildy. b) Nežebrat - přes guildu je možné nakupovat, prodávat, směnovat, darovat, ale není dovoleno žebrat. Něco jako: jsem malý lvl, dejte mi equip nebo dejte mi pleeeeeaaasee 1000 kamas na zaap. c) Nespamovat guilda chat - neptejte se, kolik co stojí, koukněte se do shopu. Neptejte se, kde je co, koukněte se na mapu. Neptejte se na věci, které snadno najdete na wiki (http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). Osobní spory a výlevy řešte pokud možno pomocí PM - někdy to nejde, ale nemusí to být každý den, nikoho to nezajímá. Sprostá slova nejsou vhodná. d) Nekrást, nevykrádat, nechtít po nikom heslo, negangovat! e) Bránit perce! Pokud je napaden perc v dungu, můžou bránit jen 2, tak ať tam naskáčou větší levly. f) Když je napadenej perc, tak bránit za každou cenu. Ikdyž tam budeš jenom sám/a. Třeba to někdo nestíhá a připojí se na poslední chvíli. Taky tam třeba jsou naskákaný invis lidi, takže nejsi sám/a. Do bránění perců se přihlašujte kliknutím na poslední bílé políčko. Hned první bílé políčko může být zabráno invis hráčem a nepřihlásíte se. Leaveování bránění je zakázáno. Ubyde vám akorát trochu chleba...tak snad. Pokud někdo položí perce a ten je třeba hned za 2 minuty napadenej, tak to řekněte, ať se zbytečně nebrání úplně prázdnej perc, pokud to ovšem není cenná mapa. g) Když nám někdo zaútočí na koně, tak následuje odveta. To znamená, že všichni lidi, co nemaj joó něco důležitýho na práci, se seberou a jdou jim nakopat assy. Né že nemůžou, protože sekaj nebo expěj apod. Nejdřív se splněj závazky vůči guildě a potom až jedete jenom na sebe. h ) Neatakovat zpřátelené guildy a guildy, se kterými je dohoda. Momentálně neatakovat: Sousedy Neighborhood watch, Valheru, The Thing, Internationa-alliance, Horse-lemon, Less Than Three, Guerrieri di Manawydan, Super Friends . . . . . A není taky úplně vhodné, když někdo s nízkým lvl jde sám na koně třeba Narzhulu nebo tak a dostane na zadek - ty pomsty jsou pak hořký. Znepřátelené (spíš dostávaj Respect attacky): zatim nikoho naporad, dostaly rozum Vanilka mod. by Corben, Undy Note Výpočet dmg na http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/ Avatar http://dofustools.everhate.com/index.php?page=avatar Fotky malej Ciri 8)) http://picasaweb.google.com/Katarina.Furjelova/Jakubko Cif měl narozky - srazík http://www.ecards.cz/photo.php?setalbum=73545&priv=advhskzxc srazík v březnu http://www.ecards.cz/priv-album-sraz-brezen-2008-treti-polocas-69927 Sada fotek http://cifernik.rajce.idnes.cz/ sraz na chatě 8) http://terabera.rajce.idnes.cz/ Epitafy aneb poslední slova před smrtí: Balvan: Dam si imunitu Mrtvák: Buff pls. Dobre rano, jdu si natocit vyprostovaka... Terka: Vyhodim draka Vanilka vs. Wobot: Snad nebude mit CH Thorin: Mame novou wi-fi sit... Waiting for player Thorin-Paveza... Hurty: Ja se k nemu portnu jo? Rostena: Dobry, mam Mazlika Members Leader * Kubulo Second in Command * Balvan * TeraBera-CZ * Jeddy-CZ * Mrtvak * KrovakCZ * Undying-CZ Chosen One * Hurty-Cz Protector * GBCxCZx * Motyl-emanuel * Perseverance * Svetluska * Horacek Reservist * Kulisek * Mazlik * Farus * Driade * Lidumil Servant * Sidius-CZ * Vampina * Golgado Guard * Patagon * Alcoholic-Beware * Cirixyk * Sadomas Scout * Joska-cz * Gupca-Cz * Death-Stone Teasuere Hunter * Dover-Cz * Jamka Initiate * Kingage-cz * Prachy * Doktorcz * Power-cze Breeder * Netopyrek * Dorra Apprentice * Gulisko * Lord-Hegros * Hexen-Cz * Slawn-Cantr * Rago-cz * Mikes-Cze * Mumbel * Hugotoxx On Trial * Permonik * Debe-Cooper * Firefox-king * Nuron-sl * Corben Murderer * Deadly-Mishocka Muse * Moire Mascot * Blindik Deserter * Fantozzi Craftsman * Hoblik * WfourC-CZ * Undying-tsj * mongol-cz- * Skunk-cze * Drde-Cz Profese Mrtvak: * Prace Smrdi! Nepracujte! TeraBera-CZ: * Miner (100), Lumberjack (90), Hunter (100) * Baker (68), Butcher (100) * Shield Smith (53), Hammer Smith (100), Jew (65) / Hammer Smithmagus (100), Jewmagus (80+) Undying-tsj: * Tailor 94/100 * Shoe 87/100 * Jew 100/100 * Alch 97 * Wand 100/100 * Staff 65/100 Jeddy-CZ: * Sword smith 100/100 * Show(e)maker 80/80 * jeweller 80/80 * wand carver 100/80 * farmer 71-ale sem linej neco sekat, takze nenasekam Hurty-Cz: * Farmer 100 * Baker 100 * Shoemaker 68/100 * jeweler 65 /100 * Alchemist 86 Cirixyk: * Farmer 100, Baker 100, Alchemist 100 * Hunter 70, Butcher 50 * Miner 88, Jeweller 65/70 Farmer 100 Baker 100 handyman 50 Shoemaker 80/100 Jeweller 75/75 Alchemist 92 Miner 50 Tailor 38:) a nemam matroš:) Lumberjack 50 Perseverance: * Fisherman 50 * Fishmonger 100 Links * Dofus Main Page on wikia - | WIKI | * Nahoru